


Revenge is a Woman's Specialty

by whiteswan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteswan/pseuds/whiteswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ gets revenge on Dave for teasing her about her relationship with Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is a Woman's Specialty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always, I don’t own Criminal Minds. Unfortunately, it’s CBS’s property to mess up as they please.

“Here, I think you might need this.”

  
SSA Jennifer Jareau looked down at the key card that Rossi had slipped into her hand and raised a blonde eyebrow, “Why would I need a room key? Mine’s already in my purse.”

  
“It’s for Aaron’s room. He nearly took a LEO’s head off while you were checking out the dump site earlier-this one’s getting to him more than usual and you’re the best one at calming him down. You’re a smart girl, I’m sure you can think of a way to get him to relax.”

  
Her response was a glare and a smack to his arm, “Rossi, would you keep your voice down?! We’re trying to keep this _out_ of the office for now, remember?” She could feel her cheeks beginning to heat and surreptitiously glanced around to see if any of the others had overheard the exchange. Oh _why_ did the one person who knew about her changed relationship with Aaron have to be the one person in the unit with the least respect for personal boundaries?

  
“Think of it as being for the good of the Bureau. Your sacrifice will ensure that the FBI avoids the scandal of the SAC of the BAU decapitating a LEO in a fit of temper. Want me to drive you to the mall over lunch so you can pick up a little something at Frederick’s to smooth the way a bit?”

  
JJ did the only thing she could do under the circumstances without drawing unwanted attention: sigh, roll her eyes and started planning her revenge, “Rossi, you’re incorrigible.”

  
“All part of my charm, kiddo,” the elder profiler grinned despite the promise of retribution that shone in her blue eyes, “All part of my charm.”

  
The following morning, the smirk on Aaron’s face distracted Dave just enough that he accepted a coffee from JJ without question. After nearly choking on the half-pound of sugar that the blonde had added to his usual black coffee, Dave smirked at her only to receive a chuckle in return as he turned to head to the SUV without another thought about possible retribution for his teasing.  
Unfortunately for him, he’d let his guard down too soon….

 

 

Thankfully, Friday afternoon found them heading home and weekend plans were the popular topic of conversation on the jet; though to his personal disappointment, neither Hotch nor JJ would respond to his subtle baiting. When they arrived in Quantico reports were filed, phone messages checked and emails dealt with in record time by all in question; no one wanted to be stuck in the office longer than they needed to be.  
Rossi re-entered his office after a final trip to the kitchenette before heading home and spotted a gift bag and envelope on his desk that hadn’t been there five minutes ago. Curiosity immediately piqued, he set his now-clean coffee cup on the blotter and picked up the envelope, opening it to read the card inside.

  
_Dear Dave,_   
_A little birdy tells me that you have a hot date with Erin this weekend. Since I know it’s been a while for you and I’d hate to see our esteemed Section Chief disappointed, here are a couple of things that ought to ease things along. Have a good weekend….I know I will!_   
_Love,_ _JJ_

  
Now slightly suspicious, he set down the card and opened the bag, revealing a copy of the Kama Sutra and a small bottle of blue tablets. The implications of her gift hit a moment later and his irate holler of “JJ!” brought a smirk to the blonde’s face as she and Aaron took full advantage of his locked office door and closed blinds.

  
After all these years, Dave still didn't remember that when all was said and done, revenge was most definitely a woman’s specialty…


End file.
